Pela de niños
by Bea-E
Summary: [one-shot] Continuación de "Mi guardiana." Keisuke y Kano pelean sobre quien ha sido el mejor general del Escuadrón Dragón hasta ahora. Mimi no le da importancia hasta que Yamato y Kouji se involucran.


**FAMILIAS:**

Hijos de Ryo y Ruki: Akira (11 años) Yuta (4 años)

Hijo de Takuya e Izumi: Ryusei (7 años)

Hijos de Kouji y Ai: Kano (10 años) Mei (9 años)

Hijo de Taichi y Sora: Haru (8 años)

Hijos de Mimi y Yamato: Keisuke (9 años) Satoe (9 años)

* * *

 **PELEA DE NIÑOS.**

Tres hermosas mujeres iban saliendo de una importante junta que habían tenido en el salón principal minutos atrás. La pelirroja y la castaña mayor llevaban cargando a los hijos gemelos de Hikari y Takeru los cuales acababan de cumplir un año de vida.

Las dos amigas adoraban a sus sobrinos, por lo cual nunca perdían la oportunidad de estar con ellos, lo cual Hikari agradecía bastante pues tenía que admitir que ser madre primeriza era cansado y sobre todo de gemelos.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo Hikari.- dijo Mimi mientras alzaba al pequeño Kaito.- Aprovecha a tus hijos ahora que tiene esta edad.

-Vamos Mimi, no le arruines la sorpresa,- contesto la pelirroja jugando con Kenta.- deja que lo descubra por si misma.

Ambas rieron dejando a una castaña bastante incrédula.

-Las dos son unas exageradas, hablan de sus hijos como si fueran unos pequeños monstruillos.

Sora y Mimi se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad pero antes de que pudieran decir algo una de las mujeres que se encargaban de cuidar a los pequeños llego corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

-Reina Tachikawa, que bueno que la encuentro.- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-

-¿Qué pasa Cho?

-Es el príncipe Keisuke, de nuevo esta peleando con Kano.

Mimi rodó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pues no era ninguna novedad que su hijo discutiera con el primogénito de Kouji. Sin embargo se apresuro a entregarle a Hikari a su hijo, pues desde que los niños habían descubierto sus elementos las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

-¿Aún crees que exagero? -dicho eso se abrió paso hacia el patio de juegos.-

Hikari rápidamente volteo a ver a su cuñada.

-Espero de todo corazón que esos sean genes Tachikawa y no Ishida-Takaishi.

Sora dejo escapar una carcajada al escuchar a la castaña, pues recordaba que Yamato se comportaba de la misma manera cuando tenia la edad de su hijo.

* * *

Como era día libre todos los niños estaban reunidos en el palacio mientras los adultos seguían con sus obligaciones. Ahí, tranquilamente podía observar a Satoe jugando con Mei y Akira, mas adelante se encontraban Haru y Ryusei jugando con una pelota y por último estaba Izumi cuidando al pequeño Yuta, pues era el mas pequeño de todos, y la rubia al ser maestra, adoraba cuidar a los pequeños junto a otras dos niñeras mas.

Mimi llego al lugar en donde se encontraba su Keisuke y Kano discutiendo.

-¡No es verdad!- gritaba el castaño-

-¡Claro que lo es!- contestaba el peli azul.-

La castaña vio como los dos niños se ponían en posición y sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron con sus respectivos elementos.

Ningún ataque llego a su objetivo, pues una pared de roca lo impidió.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- exigió saber-

Los dos niños la ignoraron y decidieron rodear el muro para seguir peleando, sin embargo Kano quedo enterrado hasta los hombros a diferencia de Keisuke, el cual era inmune, pues al controlar la tierra de igual manera que su madre se podía soltar sin muchos problemas, por lo cual con él utilizaba los brazaletes "mágicos".

Hace un par de años, cuando el pequeño Keisuke descubrió que podía controlar la tierra, Mimi y Yamato se preocuparon, pues su hijo era bastante impulsivo y siempre actuaba antes de pensar, así que la reina Yuuko y el rey Susumu les contaron que cuando Taichi era pequeño tenían el mismo problema por lo cual decidieron colocarle un brazalete de metal en cada muñeca, así, cuando el moreno estuviera incontrolable utilizaban la extensión de la tierra uniendo los brazaletes inmovilizándole los brazos.

Al principio Mimi y Yamato no estaban muy convencidos con ese método, pero todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando vieron que su hijo de verdad los necesitaba. Ahora solo esperaban que mientras crecía pudiera llegar a ser mucho mas responsable.

Cuando por fin los dos niños ya estaban neutralizados se acercó a ellos bastante molesta. Aunque Mimi era una mujer cariñosa, al mismo tiempo era estricta pues al parecer aun quedaba algo del general Tachikawa en ella.

-Ahora sí, quiero que me digan porque están peleando.

Los dos niños tenían el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kano empezó!- acuso tratando de zafarse los brazaletes.-

-¡No es verdad tía Mimi, fue él!

-¡Claro que no, tu dijiste que él tío Kouji era mejor general que mi mamá!

Kano se sonrojo al instante, pues era verdad eso, sin embargo al tener a Mimi enfrente no pudo evitar avergonzarse, lo que menos quería era ofender a su tía.

Por su parte, la castaña sentía como su ceja se movía gracias a un tic nervioso. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando por cualquier cosa, ya sea quien era mas alto, quien de los dos corría mas rápido entre muchas otras cosas, pero esa era la primera vez que peleaban por algo así.

Estaba apunto de decirles algo a esos dos cuando vio como los demás niños corrían a toda velocidad hacia la entrada, pues al parecer sus papás había llegado.

* * *

Hace siete años los reyes y las reinas del Nuevo Reino había tomado la decisión de dejarles su lugar a sus hijos e hijas, pues sabían que estaban totalmente preparados para gobernar, además de que querían dedicarles todo su tiempo a sus hermosos nietos.

Esa decisión hizo sentir bastante orgullosos a los herederos pues era un gran voto de confianza, la única condición que pusieron fue que tenían que acatarse a las leyes del Nuevo Reino, pues desde hace mucho tiempo se había decretado que los reyes y reinas tenían que ser representante de cada uno de los elementos por lo cual Sora y Taichi se convirtieron en los representantes del fuego, Hikari y Takeru los representantes de la tierra y Yamato y Mimi los representantes del agua.

Ninguno tuvo problemas con ello y desde ese día y después de una gran ceremonia se habían convertido en los nuevos reyes y reinas del Nuevo Reino.

Ese día los reyes habían tenido una reunión con el general del Escuadrón Dragón, Kouji, pues aunque hace varios años habían acabado con los rebeldes, aun existían pequeños grupos de renegados.

Yamato y Kouji dejaron escapar una bella sonrisa al ver como Satoe y Mei corrían hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Hola papi!- saludo Satoe mientras el rubio la cargaba.-

-Hola hermosa ¿cómo estas?

-¡Muy bien, jugué mucho con Mei y Akira- dijo señalando a sus dos amigas las cuales también estaban con sus papás.-

-Me alegra oír eso, pero ¿donde esta tu mamá y tu hermano?

Al escuchar eso, la rubia y la peli azul se voltearon a ver, lo cual para Yamato y Kouji era una mala señal.

-¿Ahora que hicieron?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Como siempre estaban peleando y la tía Mimi tuvo que enterrar a Kano.- explico Mei.-

-Y uso los brazaletes mágicos con Keisuke.

Detrás de ellos pudieron escuchar la sonrisa burlona de Taichi.

-Bueno señores, nos pasamos a retirar con nuestros hijos.- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Takeru y Ryo.- Aquellos no que pelean, suerte.

Dicho eso los tres se alejaron.

* * *

Al ver que su esposo y su mejor amigo llegaban decidió liberar a los dos niños pues sabia que estando sus padres ahí no intentarían pelear de nuevo, al menos no físicamente.

-Que bueno que llegan.- dijo soltando un suspiro y besando a su esposo.-

-¿Ahora porque están peleando?- pregunto serio Kouji-

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Kano?

-¿Keisuke?

-Él dijo que su papá era mejor general que mamá.

-Pero es verdad, hasta la tía Mimi lo ha dicho.

Eso era cierto, muchas veces Mimi había comentado que Kouji hacia un papel excelente como general del Escuadrón Dragón, mucho mejor de lo que ella fue.

-¡Mi mamá fue quien venció al líder de los rebeldes!

-¡Pero cuando lo hizo no era general!

Al ver que los dos niños empezaban a pelear de nuevo los padres decidieron intervenir.

-¡Basta!- dijo Yamato.- Esto es una tontería.

-Así es, - apoyo Kouji.- Si Mimi y yo fuimos generales es porque estábamos igualmente calificados, no hay punto de comparación, ¿entendido?

Aunque Kouji dijo eso, él siempre había admirado a la castaña como líder, en realidad como guerrera en general, y todos lo sabían, pero no pensaba decir eso en ese preciso momento pues traería mas conflicto con los dos niños.

-Ya los escucharon, así que no quiero que vuelvan a pelear por algo así.- sentencio Mimi.-

Al ver que los adultos no los apoyaban decidieron sacar su carta mas poderosa.

-¡Pues el otro día vi a Kano darle un beso en la mejilla a Satoe!

Rápidamente Yamato se tenso.

-¡Tu le regalaste una flor a Mei!

Mimi llevo una mano a su cara, pues sabía que después de eso ella ya no podía hacer nada mas.

-Solo arreglen esto.- les dijo mientras tomaba a las niñas de la mano.- Nosotras ya nos vamos.

* * *

Sora y Hikari se encontraban sentadas bajo un frondoso árbol viendo como Mimi se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Hikari-

-¿No te gustaría hacer un intercambio de hijos?- soltó cansada para después estallar en risas con las demás reinas.-

-¡Mamá!- grito Satoe ofendida al escucharla.-

-Es broma cariño.

La pequeña rubio llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-No me importaría si quieres cambiar a mi hermano por…- dijo viendo a sus primos gemelos.- ¿quién llora menos?- de nuevo las risas se hicieron presentes.-

Después de varios minutos la castaña vio como Yamato y Kouji se acercaban hacia ella con sus respectivos hijos, los cuales tenían una sonrisa dibujada. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella se dio cuanta que ninguno se atrevía a verla a los ojos además de que estaban sonrojados, eso no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

Dos días después la Tachikawa se encontraba en su habitación con Ai, la esposa de Kouji, la cual le ayudaba a colocarse una armadura que ella misma había hecho.

-Lamento mucho esto Mimi, no puedo creer que Kouji se prestara a esto.

-No te preocupes, Yamato también es responsable.- dijo trenzándose el cabello como lo hacía cuando era una guerrera.- Son unos maniacos celosos.

-Recuérdame porque nos casamos con ellos.- pregunto riendo.-

-Tienes que admitir que son bastante atractivos.- contesto de la misma manera.-

-Buen punto.

* * *

Por otro lado en el gimnasio ya se encontraban las familias reales junto a los ex guardianes y sus respectivas familias.

-¿Sabes que después de esto jamás podrás volver a decir que yo soy un inmaduro verdad? –dijo Taichi palmeándole la espalda a Yamato.-

-Lo se.- contesto sonrojado.- Es solo que esos niños juegan bastante sucio.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en las gradas, Kouji estaba en la pista junto a Takuya.

-No puedo creer que de verdad van a hacer esto.

-Ni yo.-contesto soltando un suspiro.- Al principio creí que Mimi nos golpearía por insistirle tanto, pero al final termino aceptando de mala gana… No estaba nada contenta como te podrás imaginar.

-Pues, suerte… creo.

Minutos después la castaña llego sorprendiéndose al ver que habría publico.

-¡Wow!- soltó Satoe.- Mamá se ve totalmente distinta, se ve…

-Hermosa.- interrumpio Yamato.-

En cuanto la vio entrar sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pues aunque ya habían pasado doce años desde que conoció a Mimi, verla vestida de esa manera le trajo recuerdos de cuando fue su guardiana y de cómo se había enamorado de ella.

-Te ves bien Mimi- dijo Kouji cuando la tuvo de frente, sin embargo aun no se atrevía a verla a la cara.-

-Solo terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Dicho eso Taichi se acerco a ellos, pues al parecer se había autoproclamado réferi.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL DÍA DE HOY SEREMOS TESTIGOS DE UNA COMPETENCIA ENTRE DOS DE LOS MEJORES GUERREROS QUE EL NUEVO REINO HA TENIDO!

El moreno esperaba que todos los presentes estuvieran eufóricos así como él, pero los únicos gritos y aplausos que escucho eran los de los pequeños.

-¡DE ESTE LADO TENEMOS A LA ANTIGUA GUARDIANA DE LOS PRINCIPES DEL AGUA Y EX GENERAL DEL ESCUADRON DRAGON: MIMI TACHIKAWA!

En esta ocasión todos aplaudieron, sobre todo Satoe y Keisuke.

-¡Y DE ESTE OTRO TENEMOS AL ANTIGUO GUARDIAN DE LA PRINCESA Y EL ATRACTIVO PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA, ADEMAS DE SER EL NUEVO GENERAL DEL ESCUADRON DRAGON: KOUJI MINAMOTO!

Al igual que con Mimi todos aplaudieron siendo Kano y Mei los que mas destacaban.

-¡ESTA COMPETENCIA DE DIVIDIRA EN TRES ROUNDS, Y EL PRIMERO SERA DUELO CON ESPADA!

Al escuchar eso, la castaña dejo salir una risa cansada, pues no era un secreto que Kouji era un experto y aunque ella fue entrenada por varios años para pelear con armas las dejó en segundo plano cuando aprendió a controlar su elemento.

-¡COMO ESTA ES UNA COMPETENCIA AMISTOSA Y NO QUEREMOS QUE NUESTROS GUERREROS SE LASTIMEN, NUESTRA QUERIDA AI NOS PRESTARA UNAS ESPADAS SON FILO, ASÍ QUE NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!

Entregaron las armas a los guerreros los cuales se acomodaron para comenzar a pelear. Los dos amigos se colocaron en los extremos opuestos del gimnasio esperando la señal de Taichi.

Mimi hacia movimientos de muñeca para acostumbrarse al peso de la espada, pues tenia un buen rato que no entrenaba con una.

La campana se hizo escuchar, por lo tanto se colocaron en posición de ataque. La castaña sabia como eran las estrategias de Kouji por lo cual inmediatamente corrió hacia el para atacarlo.

El sonido de las dos espadas chocando fue el único ruido que se escucho en el gimnasio. Kouji siempre atacaba de frente y aunque muchas personas pensaban que era bastante obvio, su fuerza y velocidad siempre le daban la ventaja.

Mimi recordaba su entrenamiento y como le habían enseñado a defenderse. Tenia la esperanza de que su amigo diera un paso en falso y así poder aprovecharlo, aunque sabia muy en el fondo que eso no iba a pasar. Mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por la espada de Kouji sin embargo se pudo recuperar, aun así tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

Con un movimiento rápido Mimi ataco a su amigo, pero este inmediatamente alzo su espada para defenderse. Los dos hacían su máximo esfuerzo para poder doblegar a otro, pero siendo Kouji mas fuerte que la castaña hizo que su espada saliera volando varios metros de ella.

Mimi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para recuperar su espada y cuando por fin la tuvo volteo llevándose la sorpresa que frente a ella ya se encontraba el peli azul. La sorpresa fue tal que al querer dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó y cayo de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Kouji apoyo su espada en el estomago de Mimi dándole la victoria.

-¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR, KOUJI!

Kouji retiro su espada y le tendió la mando a Mimi para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No esperaba menos de ti.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

-Gracias.-contesto sonriendo también.- Mimi, quería pedirte una disculpa por todo esto y…

-No,- dijo interrumpiendo y con semblante serio.- cuando todo esto termine, Yamato tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación.

Al general no le quedo mas que asentir.

Después de cinco minutos de descanso, Taicho volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡EL SEGUNDO ROUND CONSISTE EN UN DUELO CUERPO A CUERPO!

Kouji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver como a Mimi se le dibujaba una sonrisa bastante intimidante.

-Mamá, no puedes dejar que mi papá golpe a la tía Mimi.- dijo Mei bastante preocupada.-

-No te preocupes linda,- calmo Takuya guiñándole un ojo.- dudo mucho que tu papá logre siquiera tocar a Mimi.

Las personas muchas veces dudaron de las habilidades de Mimi al momento de pelear, pues siempre ha sido una mujer bastante pequeña y menuda. Sin embargo lo que veían como debilidad ella lo ocupaba para tener mucha mas ventaja. Era mucho mas rápida y hábil al momento de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y lograba utilizar el mismo peso de su oponente en su contra.

De nuevo los dos guerreros se colocaron en los extremos de gimnasio esperando la campana. Cuando esta sonó ninguno de los dos se movió.

Kouji conocía a Mimi, y sabía que ella jamás daba el primer golpe pues a ella le gustaba primero analizar a su oponente, por lo cual no tuvo de otras mas que dirigirse a ella para atacar.

Lanzo tres golpes y una patada las cuales fueron esquivadas sin ningún problema. Cuando lanzo otro golpe, Mimi lo esquivo y rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y con un movimiento logro hacer que Kouji cayera a causa de su propio peso quedando boca arriba. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la castaña coloco sus rodillas en su estomago aprisionando también sus manos.

Sabía que tenia que ser rápida pues en cualquier momento el peli azul la podía mover, así que alzo su mano tomando impulso y con la mano abierta y los dedos bastante juntos lanzo el único golpe que haría hacia el cuello de su amigo.

Kouji cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo nunca llego. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la mano de Mimi se había detenido a milímetros.

-Vaya, yo creí que duraría mas.- dijo un desilusionado Taichi mientras se levantaba de las gradas para dirigirse a la pista.- ¡LA GANADORA ES MIMI TACHIKAWA!

Los gritos de Satoe y Keisuke sobresalían de todos. Yamato por su parte quería gritar de la misma manera pero muy en el fondo sabía que su esposa no se lo tomaría a bien.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Kouji mientras Mimi se quitaba de encima.-

-Al parecer nada ha cambiando desde entonces.- contesto orgullosa mientras lo ayudaba a levantar.-

-¡POR EL MOMENTO NUESTROS GUERREROS VAN EMPATADOS!- grito Taichi asustando a todos.-¡POR LO CUAL ESTE ULTIMO ROUND DEFINIRA QUIEN SERA EL GANADOR!

Keisuke y Kano estaban tan emocionados por el round final, pues eso determinaría quien tenia la razón desde un principio.

-¡PARA EL DESEMPATE, MIMI Y KOUJI TENDRAN QUE PELEAR UNICAMENTE CON SUS ELEMENTOS!

Los dos contrincantes quedaron algo sorprendidos, pues ahora que lo pensaban, no tenían idea de quien era mejor al momento de pelear con su elemento. Al parecer estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

-¡LA UNICA REGLA ES QUE NINGUNO PUEDE OCUPAR LAS EXTENSIONES!

Apenas termino de decir eso, sintió como era taladrado por las miradas de todos los adultos presentes, pues aun les mantenían en secreto a todos los niños las extensiones de los elementos.

-¿Qué son las extensiones?- le pregunto Haru a su madre.-

-Eh… son…- Sora no sabía que contestar.-

Taichi sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver el rostro furioso de su esposa.

-Son técnicas muy secretas y sumamente peligrosas que solo el Escuadrón Dragón conoce.- explico rápidamente Ryo.-

Al parecer los niños se quedaron conformes con la explicación del soldado, pues ya no volvieron a hacer preguntas.

-Mi hijo tiene que creer en los brazaletes mágicos por al menos tres años mas.- le susurro al moreno bastante molesta.- Si eso no pasa, me las pagaras.

Taichi esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera, pues no había nada que lo asustara mas que una mujer furiosa, en este caso dos contando a Sora.

-Mejor ya vayan a sus posiciones para que podamos continuar.- dijo tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.-

Mimi y Kouji asintieron aun con el ceño fruncido, pero antes que alejarse los dos chocaron sus puños como lo hacían años atrás antes de entrenar.

La castaña aun estaba en desacuerdo con todo eso que estaban haciendo, pues no podía creer que su esposo y su mejor amigo se había dejado manipular por dos niños de nueve y diez años y sobre todo que la arrastraran en ello. Estaba bastante molesta con ellos, sin embargo el haber podido revivir sus días como soldado le había gustado mucho. No le importaba si ganaba o perdía, lo de menos era descubrir quien de ellos era mejor, ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento y ya después planearía que hacer con los dos oji-azules.

En cuanto la campana sonó, Kouji creo una gran bola de agua para dejarla caer en el piso empapándolo todo.

-Buena táctica.- dijo la castaña.-

El piso en donde se encontraban era de piedra, por lo tanto al mojarlo podía quitarle un poco de control a su amiga.

Mimi dio un pisotón en el suelo para que este se agrietara en la zona donde se encontraba Kouji y así poderlo desequilibrar un poco. Funciono pero este rápidamente se recupero y le lanzo varios ataques de agua.

La castaña alzo una pared de roca para defenderse y en cuanto sintió que los ataques habían sido bloqueados rompió su escudo en varios fragmentos lanzándoselos al general.

Gracias a que la tierra seguía mojada pudo quitarle velocidad a los proyectiles desviándolos con mas facilidad. Rápidamente creo un camino de hielo para poder deslizarse mas rápido hacia Mimi pero esta creo un montículo logrando romperlo. Kouji cayo en una rodilla y al momento de poner una de sus manos en el piso inmediatamente quedo enterrada. Volvió a atacar a Mimi para así distraerla un poco y poderse liberarse.

Al ver que las lanzas de hielo se dirigían a ella decidió crear un a columna debajo de ella para poder elevarse. Se dio cuenta que podía tener una mejor vista si se quedaba en las alturas.

Desde que el round había comenzado no se había movido para nada y lo mas probable era que Kouji quisiera tomar ventaja de eso, por lo cual decidió crear mas columnas para empezar a moverse saltando de una en una.

* * *

En cuanto pudo liberar su mano volvió a crear un camino de hielo para poder moverse entre las columnas que la castaña creaba. Mientras se deslizaba las columnas a las que se acercaba empezaban a colapsar, trato de esquivar todas, pero eran demasiado grandes, tanto que la ultima logro estabilizarlo.

Antes de caer volvió a lanzar un ataque de hielo haciendo que Mimi también cayera. En cuanto se recuperaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban de frente por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces Mimi lanzo cuatro rocas de tamaño mediano y Kouji un bloque gigante de hielo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos pues a simple vista parecía que los dos podían llegar a lastimarse de gravedad.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, los cuales para Yamato Ishida habían sido eternos, pudieron ver a Mimi y a Kouji. Los dos se encontraban tirados en el piso cubiertos de lodo, pues al parecer en el ultimo momento la castaña convirtió las rocas en tierra y el generan convirtió el hielo en agua.

Los dos se levantaron y se podía ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban bastante rápido.

-Es obvio que ya no tengo veinte años.- dijo la castaña cansada mientras se quitaba el lodo de la cara.-

-Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba.- halagó Kouji palmeándole el hombro.-

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, INCREIBLEMENTE TENEMOS UN EMPATO POR LO CUAL TENDREMOS QUE HACER OTRO ROUND EN DONDE…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la castaña lo enterró hasta los hombros.

-¡Suficiente, esto termina aquí!- el moreno se limito a asentir para después ser liberado.-

Todo el publico empezó a levantarse para dejar el gimnasio, no sin antes felicitar a Mimi y a Kouji por demostrarles lo fuertes que era.

Las únicas personas que quedaron fueron la familia de Mimi y la de Kouji.

-Espero que después de esto no vuelvan a pelear por algo así.- regaño Ai.-

Los dos niños asintieron.

-Tenían razón cuando dijeron que los dos eran igual de fuertes.- dijo Keisuke emocionado.- Lo siento tío.-

-No te preocupes.- respondió Kouji con una sonrisa.-

-Yo también lo siento tía Mimi, no debí dudar de ti.

Mimi le regalo una bella sonrisa dándole a entender que no tenía nada que perdonarle.

-Ai, ¿podrías llevarte a los niños por favor?- dijo bastante tranquila.- Aun tengo que rendir cuentas con estos dos.

Yamato y Kouji sintieron como la sangre se iba se su cuerpo al ver la mirada de Mimi sobre ellos.

-Por supuesto.- respondió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.- Vámonos niños.

En cuanto las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron los dos hombres fueron enterrados hasta los hombros.

-¡Ahora ustedes dos me van a escuchar!- los dos asintieron bastante asustados.- ¡Puedo pasar que Keisuke y Kano peleen por este tipo de cosas ya que son niños, NIÑOS!- la castaña estaba mas que furiosa.-¡Lo que no puedo creer es que el rey Ishida y el general Minamoto cayeran en este juego!

-L…lo siento mucho no se que…- trato de defenderse Yamato.-

-¡No hablen!- de nuevo asintieron.-¡Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir me asegurare de hacerlos pagar!,¡¿Entendido?!

-S…si.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.-

-Muy bien.- dijo con voz normal y con una sonrisa.- Ahora espero que de diviertan tratando de salir de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mimi, por favor!

-¡No puedes dejarnos así!

La castaña salió del gimnasio cerrando la puerta, en cuanto llego al jardín del palacio pudo ver a sus amigos.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con ellos?- pregunto Sora.-

-Bastante bien.- respondió sonriendo.-

-¿Y en donde están?- quiso saber Hikari.-

-Siguen en el gimnasio reflexionando lo que hicieron, por cierto, ¿Ryo?

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- pregunto llegando a ella.-

Los castaños se alejaron un poco para que nadie los escuchara hablar.

-Si dentro de una hora no han llegado Kouji y Yamato, ¿podrías ir por ellos?

-Eh… yo… claro.- contesto tratando de entender de que hablaba.-

-Gracias.

* * *

Hola! espero les guste esta pequeña historia :D y es que desde que termine "Mi guardiana" tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre sus hijos, pero tampoco quería hacer una historia muy larga!

Sobre "No soy una princesa", he escrito el nuevo capitulo dos veces y las dos veces lo he borrado pues no logran terminar de gustarme y pues tampoco quiero subir algo solo por subir, pero bueno, nos seguimos leyendo! :D bye bye.


End file.
